Tweak
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: A Twilight/ Speak Crossover. "It happened theres no avoiding it...no forgetting." May have rated M chapters later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Twilight/Speak Crossover.**

**Chapter 1**

First day of high school. And I was already wishing it was over. I lightly painted stitches on my lips with my black eyeliner. This year was going to be the worst.

"Bella," I turned around to see my mother. She paused to look at me and shook her head, "I don't even want to know. Just hurry up or you're going to be late for the bus."

She took one more look at me and shook her head before she closed the door. I looked back into the mirror and stared at my lips. I wasn't going to speak to him. Never again. I was going to avoid him as much as I could like I did during the summer.

He wouldn't stop calling or coming over all summer long. I avoided his calls and told my father to tell him to stop coming over. He finally got the idea and stopped calling and coming over. He doesn't understand why and neither does anyone else.

The only person that understands why is me. I sighed before I roughly wiped the marks away and got dressed for school. I waited outside my house for the bus with butterflies in my stomach. The bus stopped in front of my house slowly. The bus driver opened the door and smiled at me, "You're my first stop for the day," he said as I got on the bus.

I looked around at the empty seats. Where should I sit? Front or back? "Just pick a seat. Any seat," he said looking at me through the mirror. I pursed my lips and nodded as I walked to the middle of the bus and picked a seat on the right.

I looked out the window in silence and watched as the houses passed by. The bus slowly started filling up after a while. I smiled lightly as I waved my friends over to me.

"Hey Bella," Lauren said with a grin as she sat down next to me.

I smiled at her and scooted over to make room for them, "Hey guys you ready?" I asked trying to put as much enthusiasm as possible.

Jessica smiled widely at me, "Yeah baby!"

I chuckled lightly and from there on I tried to look happy but I couldn't. We walked together down the hall and checked to see if we had any classes together.

I lifted my eyes off my schedule and looked up to see him leaning against the wall with his buddy Tyler. My heart sped faster into my chest before it fell into my stomach. "Uh, I'll see you guys later," I said making them stop in their tracks.

They all turned to look at me concerned. I had been acting like that all summer. They knew something was up but they didn't know what. "What's wrong?" Angela asked.

I pursed my lips and lightly scratched the back of my head, "Nothing I…I just need to go do something first," I turned around and started walking away when Jessica grabbed my arm.

I looked up at her, "You can tell us," she said seriously.

I looked behind her to see Edward staring at me. I looked back at her, "I know I just need to go to the restroom," I whispered.

She smiled lightly, "We can go with you."

"No," I said fast, "Don't worry about me. You guys go look for your classes I'll find mine when I'm done." I patted her hand lightly before I quickly turned around and made my way down the hall.

I quickly walked into the restrooms. Thankfully it was empty. I got into a stall and leaned against the door. I took deep soothing breaths as I closed my eyes. After around three minutes the first bell rang. I opened my eyes and quickly got out of the restroom.

By the time I was in the middle of the hall there was no one in sight. I looked down at my schedule to see what I had first. I had biology.

"Hey, you," I looked up from my schedule to see a mean looking white man glaring at me, "Come over here."

I slowly put my schedule down and walked my way towards him, "Hustle lady hustle," he demanded. I jogged up to him and stopped in front of him. "No hanging in the hallways after the bell. Name?" he asked.

I just looked up at him in shock. Was I getting detention already? "Name?" he said louder.

"Bel–Isabella Swan," I mumbled out.

"Grade?" he asked.

"Ninth," I said as I looked down at the ground.

"I'll let you get a warning this time. I'm keeping my eye on you Swan. Get to class," he warned.

I nodded slowly before I headed towards the direction of my class. As soon as I stepped into class the second bell rang. I looked above me at the speaker before I looked down to see everyone looking at me. I stopped myself from blushing and looked at the teacher.

"I'm hoping this will be the only time you're late," she said as she was handing out papers.

"Sorry I got lost," I said as I stood there awkwardly.

She walked over to me with her clipboard, "What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan," I hated my real first name.

"Okay well Isabella your partner is…" she looked around the room.

"Me," I followed the voice and swallowed hard.

"And what's your name?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen," he responded back.

She looked back at me and smiled, "Your seat is next to Edward."

I nodded before I walked around the classroom and sat in the seat across from Edward's. I looked down at my folded hands on the desk and made sure to not look up at him.

Why? Why me? Why does my life have to be so horrible? The teacher handed me a paper and I lifted it up a bit to get a better look at it. My hands shook lightly making me put it back down on the table and close my eyes from the nerves.

"Okay," the teacher said making me open my eyes, "You guys are going to interview your partners that way you get to know each other better. You have all period to work on it. So start talking."

No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. I ran my shaky fingers through my hair and left them there as I tried to calm my nerves down.

"Okay well let's do this," Edward said with an edge to his voice.

I pursed my lips and looked at him before I turned my body towards him and looked down at the paper, "What did you do during the summer?" he asked, "Other than avoiding me."

I clenched my jaw and swallowed hard. I looked down at the paper and looked back up at him, "It doesn't ask that."

He clenched his jaw and looked down at the paper, "Fine," he said between his teeth. He let out a breath and skimmed over the paper.

I looked down at the ground as I waited for the question.

"Have you ever been sexually active?" I froze over completely.

Am I hearing things? Does he know? I looked up at him with wide watery eyes. He seemed a bit confused at first and then he felt guilty. He knows doesn't he?

I looked down and tried to swallow the tears but they had already started spilling. "Bella?" he lightly touched my shoulder.

I quickly grabbed my backpack and ran out of the classroom. "Bella!" I heard Edward yell from behind me. I quickly ran down the halls, "Bella!" Edward yelled from behind me. I quickly turned the corner and looked around for an exit.

The door to exit the school was locked so I turned around and found another door next to it. I quickly opened it and closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath and held it as I tried to hear for Edward.

"Bella?" his voice came from near the door.

**A/N: How do you like it so far? Please Review!**


	2. Squealer

**Chapter 2**

"_Bella?" his voice came from near the door. _

I let out small shallow breaths until I realized he was gone. I let out the breath I was holding and looked up to see a string dangling in front of me. I reached up and pulled down on it; a light went on. I looked around to find that I was in a storage room of some sort.

I turned to my left to see a small door. I opened it up and looked inside. It was almost empty. There was a small couch, a desk, and a chair. I looked around and smiled lightly. _My room now._

I cleaned up some of the area before I leaving. The bell for second period had just rang. I stuck my head out to make sure no one was coming and quickly walked out of the room. I walked beside the small crowd and headed to my second period class.

I walked into my class and winced. There he was. Edward. He had the same class as this one. He was moving his legs a lot impatiently as if he was waiting for something or someone. Thankfully he was sitting at the front of the class and the door was near the end of the class.

I quickly walked to the back of the class and took a seat quietly. It was English class and I wasn't alone for this one.

"Awesome we have the same class!" Jessica said as she sat next to me.

I smiled at her but didn't say anything. She looked over to the front of the classroom, "Is it just me or does the teacher look strange to you?"

I looked up at the teacher. She had frizzy light brown hair and looked like she was picked on a lot in high school. You could definitely tell she was low in self-esteem. She was wearing granny clothes for crying out loud. "Sure looks like you can push her around," I commented back.

She smiled at me, "This class is gonna be _so_ easy."

I smiled back her lightly and looked back to the front of the class. That's when I saw him. He was watching me. I couldn't tell if he looked mad or concerned. My smile slowly faded and I bit my lip and looked down at my folded hands on the table.

"Okay class I'm going to call your names now. Correct me if I pronounce your sir name wrong or of you prefer a nickname," yup definitely insecure.

She started calling names, I ignored her until she called Edward, "Edward Cullen," she called out.

"Here," he said lifting his hand up slightly in the air.

I looked up at him and caught him glancing back at me.

_~flashback~_

"_This parties gonna be awesome!" Jessica said from the back seat. _

_Edward was in the driver's seat and I was in the passengers. The rest of the girls were in the backseat with Jessica. Edward looked away from the road and smiled at me. I smiled back. I was excited. I was with my friends and we were gonna go to a high schooler's party._

_A car beeped its horn behind us. We all looked back to see who it was. We could hear guys screaming in happiness and excitement. I looked out the window before I stuck half my body out and yelled, "Woo Hoo!"_

_A guy popped out from the sunroof, "Yeah!" he yelled._

_I smiled at him before getting back in the car and chatting with my friends again._

_~End of Flashback~_

I was doodling a drawing of hair woman. That's what I call her. She looked exactly like hair woman except in a bubble next to her there was a quote saying 'I am weird.' When she called my name I just raised my hand. Edward glanced back at me again before looking back at the board.

Third and fourth period passed by in a blur. Lunch came soon and I got my food with Angela, I had her for fourth, and we quickly went over to our friends at a table in the center of the cafeteria.

I sat down at the table silently and was about to eat my food when, "Squealer!" someone said from the table next to ours.

I winced and looked down at my food.

"Just ignore them Bella," Lauren said.

I clenched my jaw and took in a deep breath. My stomach churned. I looked up to see Edward walking towards our table. "I'll see you guys later," I said as I grabbed my tray and quickly started towards the doors.

That's when it happened. "Squealer! Squealer! Squealer!" the whole cafeteria was chanting it before they started pounding on the tables and yelled 'Oink! Oink! Oink!' over and over again. Well except for my friends…hopefully.

I ran towards the exit dumped my tray in the trash and quickly slammed the doors open and ran out of the cafeteria. I ran straight to the restrooms. I don't know why; it may have been because I was feeling queasy but queasy or not I went straight to the girl's restroom.

I got into a stall and sat on the closed toilet seat. I can still hear the chanting in my head. I grabbed the toilet paper and wiped at my eyes angrily. I was crying. I didn't want to cry. I didn't like to cry. Crying reminded me too much of _it_.

I put the toilet paper back with shaky fingers and brought my hands up to my face. I slid them up and tangled them up in my hair. I took in deep breaths and looked down at the ground.

This isn't happening. This can't be happening. I untangled my fingers from my hair and looked down at them in my lap. I was going to be the laughing stock of high school. Almost everyone knew me here as 'the squealer'. This was a name that would be carried with me until college.

No doubt about it. I clenched my jaw at the fact and glared at the door.

~_Flashback~_

_I couldn't stop the sobs that were shaking through my body. I walked as quickly as I could into the house and dodged some people that were in my way._

"_Has anyone seen the phone?!" I asked in a shaky voice. I looked around for the phone base, "Has anyone seen the phone?" I asked breathlessly._

_There it was. The phone base. I went straight for it. I felt a deep chill go up my spine making me arch my back as I pressed the call button. I was breathing heavily as I tried to listen for it over all the loud talking._

_I walked around until I finally heard it. I walked over to the open hallway and looked through some dirty clothes. I took the phone out with shaky fingers and quickly pressed 911._

_I put the phone to my ear, my breathing getting heavier, and waited for them to answer._

"_911 please state your emergency," a male voice asked._

_I didn't know what to say. What exactly was my emergency? It already happened I'm I calling too late? Maybe I shouldn't have called._

_He mumbled something and I hung up. I heard the sirens faster than I thought I would. I put the phone back and looked up to see Edward walking my way and fast._

"_Edward," I was about to explain what happened when he shoved me._

_I stumbled back and hit the counter behind me. I looked up at him surprised, "Are you nuts?!" he yelled at me. I breathed heavily and just looked at him in shock as everyone started running out of the place._

_Edward had left already. He was mad at me but if he had let me explain. He would have understood. Or maybe he wouldn't have believed me._

_I ran to the back of the house and to the side where the car was at. I pressed my back up against the wall. They couldn't see me. I was hidden in the dark. _

"_Wait where's Bella?!" Jessica asked._

_Edward quickly put his seatbelt on and started the car, "I don't care!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

**A/N: Sad right? Please review!**


	3. Tree

**Chapter 3**

_Edward quickly put his seatbelt on and started the car, "I don't care!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

I left the bathroom shortly after the bell rang and went straight for my fifth period class. I wasn't very far from it so I turned out to be the first in the class. The class filled up pretty fast after that though. I had art this period with Mr. Freeman.

He acted a bit weird but that was only because he was so passionate about art. He thought art was about looking into your soul. I was ignoring him most of the time but once he asked, "Can anybody tell me what there feeling right now?" I looked up.

Ha, truth was I've been numb since the night of the party. Every once in a while I'd feel pain, sadness but the feeling I felt the most was numbness. I didn't feel anything. And I was okay like that.

I did miss the feeling of happiness I used to get. But I much rather feel numb than feel pain. I paid attention again once he started going around the room with a broken globe and people were taking a piece of paper out.

"The word that you get from the paper will be your assignment for the rest of the year. I want you to find different ways to make art with this object," he said as he walked around.

I'm going to hate this class. I looked down at my hands, "Bonk," I looked up to see Mr. Freeman move the globe away from where he had gently hit my head.

I put my hand in there and pulled out a piece of paper. It said tree. I was about to put it back in when he said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you just chose your destiny you can't change that," he said as he pulled it away.

I looked down at the paper that read tree on it. I wish I could change my destiny. "I learned how to draw a tree in the second grade," I spoke up.

He put the globe down, "Oh," he walked back over to me and handed me the piece of chalk he was holding, "You want to show."

I pulled my head back a bit from surprise. I don't want to go in front of the class, "Don't worry," he said, "I won't grade you on it."

I took the piece of chalk with shaky hands and slowly got up and walked my way towards the board.

Someone snorted like a pig from my right. I turned to look, "No commentary," Mr. Freeman said.

I went up to the board and slowly drew a circle with J's coming out of them. I turned around slowly. I could hear a couple of chuckles coming from some kids.

"Okay good start lets see how it turns out by the end of the year," he said.

Bus ride home was pretty boring. I went over the events that had happened that day. I had Edward for first, second, and last period. I only had to sit next to him first though. My friends were all talking to each other but I just stayed quiet. None of them talked about the incident at lunch.

And I was thankful about that. I looked at the girls chatting in front of us to see them laughing and pointing at me. "Yeah she called the cops at Kyle's party," they whispered loud enough for me to here.

I looked away and looked out the window. Everyone soon departed the bus. I was the last person he dropped off. He dropped me off across the street. I got out and waved goodbye before I walked across the street and went straight to my room.

I dropped my backpack on the floor and got under the covers. I breathed in slowly and tried my best to erase everything that had happened today. I just couldn't erase his face; Edward's. He had looked so worried about me when I ran out of first period. But how could he still care when he said he didn't at the party.

I should be mad at him. I should hate him. But for some insane reason I just couldn't get him off my mind. I got out from under the covers quick when my mom entered.

"Are you sick?" she asked.

I couldn't make any words come out of my mouth so I just shook my head.

"Okay well I got you this from a store. If you don't like it just tell me and I'll return it back," it was a hideous purple sweater. I just nodded as she hung it on the door knob and left the room.

Definitely not wearing that. I did my homework and was finished by nightfall. After I finished I went downstairs and watched a movie on TV while I ate pizza. I hadn't eaten anything that day so I was starving.

I had that dream again. About the party. I have a dream about it almost every night. What happened to me was horrible but what Edward did to me hurt more. I don't get how he could just say he didn't care and then act like he did after a couple months.

I went to school the next morning with my mom mad at me. I didn't wear the sweater she bought me and apparently she can't return it back because she got it on clearance. Then why the hell did she say I could return it? So I went to school a bit pissed off. My mom was acting like a douche bag.

I was silent on the bus drive again. My friends didn't ask why though. I just stared out the window as they talked on and on. Truth is no body gives a shit about what you say or what you think. It's all bull crap when they say that they're there to listen to you. It's all total crap.

That's why I didn't care to speak out my opinion anymore. I don't think anyone would notice or care if I never spoke a word again. They just kept talking about clubs they wanted to join and cute boys. I wonder how long it would take for them to notice if I just…stopped talking.

I walked into biology on time this time and sat in my seat across from Edward's. I just stayed quiet as she started class. Edward was staring at me though. I looked at him from the corner of my eye every once in a while but mostly ignored him.

The teacher instructed for us to go to the back tables and sit with our lab partners. We all got up and walked over to a table. I followed Edward and sat in the stool next to him. All she was doing was giving us rules about the labs we were gonna do.

I ignored her and glanced over to see Edward's binder. He had pictures of the whole gang together taking a picture. One of me and him smiling like idiots at the camera. I almost smiled at that until I saw the one with him and his guy buddies.

I quickly looked away and actually paid attention to the teacher for once.

The weeks passed by pretty fast after that. I only talked to Edward when I had to. I talked to my friends when they started talking to me. I talked to the teachers when they asked me a question but other than that I was quiet almost all day everyday.

My tree was coming out better once I put my heart into it. I was beginning to like art. A lot. It helped me pour my soul out like Mr. Freeman said. Most of my trees were dark though. They had a dark feeling to them.

I had just left the cafeteria when the same man that wanted to give me a demerit the first day of school started calling after me. "Swan!" I looked back in fright. What did I do this time? I quickly started walking faster down the hall. My storage room was passed the hall where all the senior boys hung out.

"Swan!" he was walking faster now. I sped down the hall.

"Fresh meat!" I turned around to see Tyler looking at me with a smirk.

I looked at him in horror and disgust, "What I can't say hi?" he asked. I looked next to him to see Edward with a huge grin on his face. I clenched my jaw and quickly ran into my storage room just in time. I lost the demerit guy.

_~Flashback~_

_I looked around for my friends. I couldn't find them anywhere. I was at a party all alone and bored. Before we got here I was all excited now I see that I wouldn't have missed anything if I hadn't come. I stopped in front of the glass doors when I saw Edward making out with some chick._

_I knew he was drunk but it looked like it was going to go somewhere. I sighed as I watched them make out heavily. Someone's arm went around my waist making me turn around in confusion._

"_Sorry I just thought that it wasn't right to see such a pretty girl all alone," it was Tyler. One of Edward's friends. He was a junior in high school. _

_I smiled at the fact that he called me pretty, "I'm not alone," I informed him, "My friends are inside," I said pointing my thumb towards the glass doors._

"_Wanna dance?" he asked._

_I looked back inside before looking back at him and nodding, "Yeah." He took my hand and led me to the back of the house where the dancing was taking place. He took the cup I had in my hand, it was a coke, and threw it in the bushes with his beer bottle._

_He wrapped his arms around my waist and we danced for a bit. It started raining suddenly I looked up and laughed. He lifted me up against him and swung me around making me laugh more. He put me on the ground again and splashed me with water from the ground._

_I bent down and splashed him back with a huge grin on my face. He pulled me towards him and crashed his lips on mine. I placed my hands on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around my small waist._

_He lifted me up against him again but never broke the kiss. This is the best first kiss ever. I'm glad I came to this party._

_~End of Flashback~_

Little did I know.

**A/N: Please Review!!**


	4. Pain

**Chapter 4**

_Little did I know._

It's Halloween. And things were a bit better than before. No one has called me names and Edward hasn't attempted to talk to me unless we're in class. I think he finally got the concept of "leave me alone" through his thick skull. My friends haven't asked me what's wrong and I've tried my best to go out with them and be as cheerful as I can.

First period class is a complete dull. Mrs. Kane's voice just keeps droning on and on and it's impossible to try and pay attention. We were going to start a lab today which meant that Edward was sitting next to me at one of the lab tables.

He was fidgeting in his seat next to me as I twirled the apple that Mrs. Kane threw to me. She walked back to the front of the class and started talking about our new lab and something about jeans. I was surprised to find Edward listening. I lifted the apple up to the edge of my nose and inhaled the sweet smell of it.

I remember when my dad would help me pick an apple from the apple tree. That was when we weren't in that weird father daughter awkward stage. It's hard to find things to talk about now that I'm in high school. I lost myself in the memory and bit into the apple without even thinking about it.

"What are you doing?" Edward whisper yelled to me.

I turned to look at him surprised that he was here. I had totally forgotten where I was at. I pursed my lips as I looked down at the bitten apple in guilt.

"Were you _not_ paying attention?" he asked as he took the apple from me.

I swallowed down and looked over at it, "No…were you?" I asked him.

"Yes," he looked at me annoyed before he raised his hand for Mrs. Kane to come over.

Great now he's going to rat on me, "Mrs. Kane I kind of accidently bit the apple," he told her with a guilty face.

I stared at him amazed. He was taking the blame for me. "Its okay dear," she took another one out from a bag, "just make sure not to eat this one," she told him kindly before she left the table.

He took the bitten apple and handed it back to me, "Here why don't you finish what you started," he suggested.

I took it from him still in a state of shock, "What?" he asked.

"Why did you do that?" I asked curiously.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Take the blame," I told him.

"I wasn't going to get you in trouble because if a stupid apple," he replied back.

"Umm…thanks," I told him in a small voice.

"No problem," he replied back as he looked back at Mrs. Kane for instructions.

I had decorated my little closet here all for myself. I brought a lamp in and threw some trash away and even put up some of my paintings and old posters. I didn't like eating with my friends at lunch much. I mainly came to the closet to eat. I was alone and it was quiet. No one could call me a squealer in here.

I decided to eat lunch with my friends today. Not such a good idea today. We were talking about our Halloween plans when Jessica whispered, "Here comes Tyler Crowley and Edward."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and stayed perfectly still. "Hey ladies," Tyler's voice said from behind me.

He leaned over me and placed his hands by my arms, "Did you bring me my sandwich?" Jessica asked him with a small smile.

He threw a bag that was in one of his hands over to her before he placed his hand back next to me. I didn't pay attention to the conversation after that. My body was too aware of the fact that his body was leaning over mine. I tried my best to calm my breathing but I could see Angela and Lauren looking at me in concern while they talked to Edward and Tyler.

I peeked up at Edward to find him smiling at the girls. I looked away from him as my blood boiled in anger. I couldn't stand being under him anymore. I have to leave. I scooted my chair out a bit and ducked under him before I started leaving.

"Bella?" I ignored the calls from Edward and my friends as I quickly made my way down the school halls. I ended up finding myself walking towards Mr. Freeman's classroom. I stopped at the entrance and watched as he painted something.

He turned around sensing my presence, "Hey you're the tree," he said as he pointed the paintbrush at me. Well at least its better than being called squealer. "You can eat lunch in here if you want. It's against school rules but I'm sort of a rebel."

I slowly walked into the room and walked over to a table. He walked over to me and set a paper on the table in front of me. Was he that picky about getting food on the table? I mean there's paint on it? I placed my lunch bag on it in confusion.

"That's not a lunch mat. If you're going to stay in here I need you to work," he told me as he placed a box of chalk like crayons in front of me.

I took one out and started working on one of my trees, "Are you going trick or treating tonight?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and sighed lightly, "No."

"Ah you don't like candy?" he asked. Who doesn't like candy? What a stupid question is that?

"I'm too old," I told him.

He mumbled something about going with his kids while I stared at the work I was doing in front of me. I didn't have anything to say so I just stayed quiet but it was coming out horrible. I crumbled it up into a ball, "No, no, no," he said as he made his way towards me.

He took the crumbled paper and looked at it, "You've got to give things a chance," he told me. He went over and grabbed another paper and put it in front of me before he bent down to my level, "Alright close your eyes."

Why should I close my eyes? What's he going to do? "Just do it I'm the teacher," he told me making me close my eyes. "Can you picture a tree? Any tree?" he asked.

The first tree that came to my mind was the one that my father used to help me pick apples from. "There it is. It's burning in your regna. Now try and draw it," he suggested as I opened my eyes and he handed me a chalk.

School went by rather slowly after that. People still stared and called me names behind my back. I went on the bus once and one of my friends pulled a paper off my back that read squealer once. Oddly enough my life revolved more around school than anything else.

I went to school and when I came home I would be either reading a new English book or drawing something that was related to a tree in a notebook. I found myself spending more time in my closet falling asleep during lunch.

My friends never asked where I was or what I do. They were okay with me just hanging out with them when I felt like it. Speaking of friends Edward was talking to me a bit more in biology class. He invited me to come over to do lab homework but I said no…no thanks. I just…I can't.

Tyler was bugging me more than usual. He'd find someway to embarrass me in the hall. And Edward wouldn't do anything about it. He'd actually laugh! But when we were in class he'd try and be a good friend. What kind of stupid shit is that?

I found myself on the bleachers more often now. The closet was nice but after a while I need some fresh air and some sunlight. Hair woman was power walking around the track. She didn't have a life she had no friends. She was dealing with whatever problems she had by walking. Oh my god. I'm turning into hair woman. Her hair even looks like mine!

My mother seems to be too busy with work to remember anything. It's Thanksgiving Day and she forgot to take the turkey out to thaw. And well my dad on the other hand was in the living room just watching TV. There was nothing ever to talk about with my father anymore.

He asks me about school and I respond back with "fine". That's the way it always is. There's not much to talk about. We used to be the best of friends but then last summer happened and now I just don't know what to say around him or my mother.

I watched as my father started chopping the turkey up outside with an ax. What kind of family have I been born into? My mother doesn't know how to cook a turkey and my father doesn't have common sense enough to cut the turkey inside. And then after all the hard work my dad was doing to at least _try_ and make this a good thanksgiving she says she can't stay. To forget about thanksgiving because they need her down at the store. She wants to go out for thanksgiving now.

My dad seemed a bit saddened by the news. I was just plain shocked although I'm sure I didn't show it on my face. The good thing about not eating the turkey my dad ruined was the fact that I got an idea for an art project for school. So the day after thanksgiving I brought some bones in so I could start on my tree project.

I somehow ended up with a weird bone graveyard kind of setting with a small green palm tree in the center. I didn't build the tree but I did build the graveyard. "I see a girl caught in the remains of a holiday gone bad. Her flesh picked off day after day. The tree could symbolize a broken dream. It definitely has meaning…pain lots of pain," he said to me as he examined the project.

I was headed for the storage room/closet that I always go to during lunch now when Lauren suddenly came up to me and handed me a pom- pom, "Come on lets go to the prep rally," she said as she took my hand and started dragging me to the gym.

We got in the freshman section and sat down. I really didn't want to be here. I was planning on ditching this event. One thing I hate the most is crowds of a bunch of cruel kids that could bully me around. Everything was fine until I saw him. He was sitting in the senior section calling out to someone. I watched in horror as my friend Jessica ran over to him and kissed him on the mouth.

Someone has to tell her that he's bad that he's not good. I was about to ask Lauren what Jessica was doing when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head around to look at the girl behind me, "Your Bella Swan," she stated, "Aren't you the one that called the cops at Kyle Rogers party?" she asked as I looked straight ahead.

"My brother was arrested at that party. Got fired because of it," she told me. _Well maybe your brother shouldn't have been there_, I thought. She lightly kneed my back making me move forward a bit.

Everyone was yelling around me as I looked over at Tyler and Jessica hugging and kissing each other. How could she? How could everyone just be cool and happy right now? This isn't right. None of this is right.

I quickly slung my backpack over my shoulder and started heading down the stadium seats. I needed to get out of here now before I do something stupid. As soon as I exited the gym I ran down the hall and straight to my hide away. It was the only place where I felt safe when I was at school.

I couldn't get them out of my head though. And just thinking about him made me remember.

**A/N: Okay so I havent updated this in a while but Speak is coming on TV right now and I got inspired again! Just like yesterday when they showed The Messengers on TV and I wrote another chapter :) **

**Anyways the next chapter will have a meaningful flashback in it! Please review!**


End file.
